Razor Blade
by Angel With the Scabbed Wings
Summary: Who do you find at a colliseum? The one and only one-winged angel.
1. Default Chapter

((Aeris))

The morning sun, frozen to the core, rises upon the winter day. Frost blankets the ground and buildings. Frozen rain falls upon the cold hearts of many. No one feels like waking, working or speaking. Another miserable day in a miserable town.

 I follow upon the road as if nothing was there. Calmly watching my steps to cure my boredom. I stretch a bit and continue to walk. Quickly I stare at my watch, 7:00 a.m. 'I'm gonna be late.' I rush a bit in order to get to Cloud's home. 'Finally, at his home.' I knock once, no answer. I panic. I knock again, nothing. "Cloud?" I shout through the door. "Yeah, well you can go to hell-o Aeris." Cloud opens the door. "You're early." He allows me in. "Not too." I smile. "Is he already here?" "Uh huh." "So… I guess he IS coming." I sigh. "Yup." Cloud grins. "Well were is he?" Cloud takes me to the living room. His home is cold too, or maybe it's just because HE is here. "Here's the devil himself." Cloud crosses his arms. There, sitting on a dark red chair, was HIM. Arms crossed and in his gothic type clothes. Eyes closed, he remains silent. The great Sephiroth. I sigh. "Go, sit." Cloud pushes me. "Don't!" I gasp then fall onto a chair. Cloud walks off into his kitchen. 

"So…" I cough. "How've you been?" "Miserable, and you?" Sephiroth mumbles. "Fine…" I clear my throat. "C-Cloud, what are you doing?" I call to Cloud. "Callin' Vinc." He replied. "Oh good." My courage returned. A few minutes passed. Sephiroth remained silent and still. I still feel uncomfortable around him even after three years. 

"Yes…. No… Well it'll be fun. What tya mean no? Just come over…. You can just sit there then… No…. Of course… Aeris, Seph and possibly…. No. Well he wanted to… Just come!… Why not?… Some reason… You're coming even if I have to come over there and drag you… Fine… Ok… Good… See ya." I hear Cloud on the phone.

He returns. "Well?" "He's coming." Cloud smiles. "Just give 'em 15 minutes." He sat. We all remain silent. I sigh. "But he is coming, right?" I ask. "Mm hm." "Don't look so depressed." Cloud chuckles. "Shut it." Sephiroth grumbles.

Not a solemn whisper came upon our mouths. I kicked my feet shyly, Cloud eased back and remained still, Sephiroth, frozen and full with sullness. Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Probably him." Cloud pounced up. He walks to the door and swings it open. Wouldn't you know Vincent, standing like a lifeless soul with his cloak over his mouth. "How you been?" Cloud let him in. "Like every day." Vincent muffled from under his cloak. "Good, you're here. Now lets go." Cloud stretched. Vincent paused. "How'd you get him to come." He chuckled. "Dragged 'em." Cloud smiled. "Lets go."

We all hurried out the door, except for Sephiroth, for he walked. Everyone walked down the narrow walkway. No one made the slightest bit of noise. A crowd of people surrounded us. Seemed like a huddled pack of ants. It was so crowded we could hardly go through, but it's only normal. It is the day of the tournament.

We entered the coliseum in a rush. Everyone poured in like liquid. We halted at the desk and paid to enter. "Maybe a few of you should enter." The deskman said. Cloud shook his head. "It's not too late." The man smiled. Cloud looked to Vincent. "Do it!" I shouted. "It'll be fun." "And embarrassing." Cloud sighed. "What's so embarrassing? You're Cloud Strife! You have little embarrassment to rid of." I shove him. "Fine, but only if Sephiroth signs in." He grins. Sephiroth, still pouting, laughs. "Torment yourself again? Or maybe you'll luckily die on the first round." He evilly grinned. "No, I'm just gonna prove that you're not all that." Cloud signed his name then threw the pen at Sephiroth. He reacted quick and grabbed it. "Very well, I'll show you embarrassment." Sephiroth signed. He slammed the pen down angrily. Cloud shoved his shoulder then walked off. "So… Where do we go?" He asked. "Right that way." The man pointed to a blank door. "Go on in, and take these." He gave Cloud and Sephiroth passes and they walked through the door easily. "Good luck! I'll be rooting for ya" I call to Cloud, not Sephiroth. "What she said." Vincent waved.

We found perfect seats that were near the show. The coliseum made a perfect circle of seats with a clearing of sand in the middle. "This'll be fun." I smile to Vincent who is right beside me. "Yeah." He sighs. "Be happy." I poke him. "I am happy." He fakes a grin upon his face. 

"Ladies and gentle men!" An announcer popped from nowhere. "It is my pleasure to introduce the contestants for day one of the three days for the coliseum challenge!" He shouted. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Every day will have five powerful and entertaining challengers that will face off each other in a marvelous battle! Now, the contestants!" 

"Seed #1: Aaron. Seed #2: Blaine. Seed #3: Melissa. Seed #4: Cloud. And Seed #5: S—Sephir- roth. Sephiroth!" He yelled. Everyone continued to cheer and celebrate. "Now let's get ready!!! Every Seed will compete against every other Seed. Example: Seed #1 would come against Seed #3. Then so on until a winner is declared… So! Would Aaron and Melissa please step out!" The announcer's voice vanished. A plain man with a short sword stepped out, people still cheered. A young, blonde women with two blades on each arm walked out. 

"Which do you think will win?" I ask Vincent. "Someone…" He replied. "Oh, you're no fun." I joke. We watch, in few minutes the battle is already won. Melissa won. 'I knew it.' "That was quick." Vincent said in boredom. "Sh." I smile. "How can you hear at all? What is there to hear?" He yells over the crowd. "Next! Seed #2 vs. Seed #4!" Blaine, a tall, but ugly looking man walks out. Cloud, his muscular self walks out. His blonde spiked hair glistens in the sunlight. "Cloud has his sword!" I point out. "How?" Vincent questions. "It's too big." He says. "Not TOO big, just bulky." I reply to his comment. "I prefer to fight with my bare hands!" Blaine yells out. Cloud snickers. 'This battle is far from over.' "Go Cloud!" I shout even though he can't hear me. Then the fight begins.

Blaine runs to the side. Cloud turns his sword to the side and sweeps it through, knocking Blaine off his feet. "Hm, easy." Cloud laughs and helps Blaine up. Cloud runs his hand through his hair then walks out. "That was simple." Vincent laughed. "I wanna see you fight Cloud." I said. Vincent remained silent. "Well! It's down to two Seeds! #4 and 5! Lets get them out here!" The announcer declares. 'Finally, Cloud vs. Sephiroth. This will be fun to watch.' "Finally." Vincent sighs. "Yeah." I whisper.

They face each other. Cloud with his sword in front of him and Sephiroth with his hands tightly around the end of his sword. Cloud's hair flows in the wind as his blue eyes glisten slightly. Sephiroth's hair flows also as his green eyes brighten. His silver hair shines. Then a small smile grows on his face. Cloud still wears nothing. Then he mouthed the words, "No dark magic." Sephiroth blinked once and it began.

Sephiroth charged forward at a tremendous speed. Cloud lunged out from the way and attempted to ram Sephiroth in the side, but, as we all know, Sephiroth cannot be fooled. He swung around and slammed his sword against Cloud's side. Cloud fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. He jumped back then rampaged forward. Sephiroth smiled then jumped high over Cloud. Cloud stared up, but in an attempt to halt he skid across the arena and collided with the wall. He instantly shot up and looked for Sephiroth, but he was nowhere. Cloud lunged to the center of the area and twisted around to look. Nowhere. He had vanished. Then suddenly his voice blurted out like a bullet, "Over here!" He crashed into Cloud's back and jumped up then aimed to Cloud who was lying on the ground. With sword pointed to Cloud's back, he shot like a bomb from sky to ground. Cloud flipped around, gasped and quickly crawled from damage. When Sephiroth clashed with the ground a firework display of sand and gravel sprang into the air. A sweat drop ran down Cloud's face. He feared that Sephiroth might not be playing for fun. Panting, Cloud stood and struggled to keep his sword up. Sephiroth jumped with speed like a horse, out from the crater he had formed. He menacingly squinted at Cloud, his hair flowed behind. He seemed not the least bit of damaged. He didn't pant let alone struggle to breath or hold up a sword. Sephiroth grinned, stepped his left foot back then sprang forward. He hovered across the surface of the ground and aimed for Cloud. Cloud gasped and ducked, but it was no use. Sephiroth collided into Cloud and pinned him against the wall. His sword pressed up so hard against Cloud's neck that it trickled blood. "S-sss- Sephiroth!" Cloud managed to squeal. Sephiroth showed no emotion. He then hopped to the left and kicked Cloud in his side. Cloud dropped his sword and slid hard across the gravel and sand. He struggled to lift himself, when along comes Sephiroth. He slams his foot onto Cloud's back and Cloud falls again. "I…" Cloud's words muffled through the sand. "Mercy!" He blurted out. "I give!" He yelled. "A-And the champion is… Sephiroth." The announcer, too, was astonished. Sephiroth refused to move for a minute when he finally stepped off Cloud, but not before pressing against his hard first. He slid his masamune back into its carrier and walked to the exit. Cloud lifted himself and spit out a mouth-full of sand. He wiped away remaining sand from his face and stood. Grabbing his sword he stumbled and walked to the exit, but made sure Sephiroth was out first.

I look to Vincent and he looks at me. He stands and begins to walk to the exit. I follow after him. We walk calmly to the arena exit and impatiently wait. Sephiroth walked out from the darkness, with eyes closed. He kept walking forward then sat in a bench. We didn't bother to go congratulate or meet up with him. Then out came Cloud, rubbing his cut neck. "Is it still bleeding?" He came up to us. "Lets get home and fix that." Vincent helped Cloud along. I glanced at Sephiroth. "I hope he doesn't come with." I whisper. "What's his problem?" Vincent asked. Cloud said nothing but made an unsure gesture. "Well, hm… Never mind." I step next to Cloud and the three of us walk to Cloud's home.


	2. Razor Blade2

((Aeris))

The next day was the same temperature, same sun, same buildings, same everything. We patched Cloud up and tried not to speak of the incident again. We did decide to see if Sephiroth would show up for the next round or not and to see if we can laugh at him when he loses. 'Well I'll laugh at him… the jerk…' We hand our tickets to the man and find good seats.

"Welcome back!" The announcer yells. "To day two of three days! The champion of yesterday was Seed #5: Sephiroth! But will he survive onward? Let's find out!" "Seed #6: Miroku! Seed #7: Sango! Seed #8: Inu Yasha! Seed #9: Sesshoumaru! And Seed #10: Naraku! Let's go!!! Will Seed #5 and Seed #7 come forth!" the announcer called. 

Sephiroth walked out, boldly and evilly. His right hand on his sword. His gothic cape followed with the wind. He faced the entering way and watched as a young women appeared, Sango. A large boom-a-rang on her back. Sephiroth snickered. Sango meanly glared at him. "Fight!" The announcer cheerfully screamed. Sephiroth remained still. Sango pounced forward then flung her boom-a-rang forward. It twisted majestically straight at Sephiroth, he remained still. Then it finally reached him, Sephiroth jetted out his masamune and the boom-a-rang split in half. Sango frowned and stared as her boom-a-rang fell apart. Sephiroth shot forward like a bullet and hit Sango in her side. She fell lifeless. Blood formed a puddle from under her. Some medics came out and hauled her out. Sephiroth smirked a bit then walked out. "W-Well, there is no rule about causing your opponent to bleed, but if she dies Sephiroth will be eliminated. So on!" "Seed #5 vs. Seed #9!"

Sephiroth grumbled as he stood back up. He once again stepped out and faced the entering way. Another man stepped out. Dressed in a kimono type get-up and a large boa on his shoulder. Light blue hair and gold-ish eyes. He calmly stepped in front of Sephiroth. "Go!" The announcer blurted out. Sesshoumaru lunged forward and sliced at Sephiroth. Just then Sephiroth vanished through thin air. Sesshoumaru paused and twisted around. "Where?" He whispered. Suddenly he heard Sephiroth's voice. "Sin harvest!" Sesshoumaru levitated in the air. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. Then great pressure came upon him. He yelled out. A dark red light came over him and slashed through him. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground. A gapping hole was revealed through Sesshoumaru's stomach as the red light faded. The medics started to come out when Sesshoumaru stood. He panted a bit. Then looked for Sephiroth, but he was nowhere. He kept alert. 'Perhaps he'll make it!' Then suddenly, those dreaded words appeared from nowhere, those words that pierced skin and made your blood run cold. "Sin harvest!" Sesshoumaru knew it was coming. He clenched his hand into a fist, closed his eyes then he levitated. A dark red light appeared before him. It shot through his body, this time larger. Sesshoumaru collapsed to the ground, the light faded. His eyes remained shut. Blood pored from his wound. Medics ran out and carried Sesshoumaru out. Sephiroth flashed back, with eyes closed. The crowd was silent, no one cheered nor clapped. Sephiroth went out the exit, why I don't know.

"Well, I have just gotten word that Sees #6 has dropped out! So Sephiroth will come against Seed #8: Inu Yasha! But first, let's take a quick rest." The announcer's voice disappeared.

"Can he do that?" I talk to myself. "He's insane. Right in front of the public! The psychotic fool!" Cloud gasped. "Perhaps they'll kick him out." Vincent laid back. "They wouldn't even try." Cloud crossed his arms. "I can't believe this!" I yell, "Can't anyone beat him?!"

"Ok! Will the next opponents come out!" The announcer came on. Sephiroth came out, he yawned in boredom then stood straight. Then Inu Yasha came out. His red clothes stuck out along with his long whitish hair and ears. His eyes gleamed at Sephiroth. "I will finish what Sesshoumaru started!" He yelled. "Fight!" The announcer declared.

Sephiroth laughed. "Imbisel." He whispered. Inu Yasha's eyes glared to red. He sprang forward with claws extended. Inu Yasha still jetted forward. Sephiroth remained still. Everyone kept silent, waiting, watching. Sephiroth put on an angry face then held out his sword straight. Inu Yasha stopped in front of Sephiroth. Everyone gasped and stood out of their seats. Everything stopped. Time, laughter, jokes, blinking. I bit my fingernails. Inu Yasha kept his claws out, but his other hand twitched. His ears lowered and he made a tiny noise. He swallowed then looked down. Sephiroth's long masamune stuck through Inu Yasha's stomach and out his back. Inu Yasha grunted, blood streamed down his wound. It blended with his clothes. Sephiroth shoved it in with great force. Everyone felt Inu Yasha's pain then. Sephiroth shoved again, squinted then kicked Inu Yasha off his sword. He collapsed to the ground. Medics rushed out and quickly got Inu Yasha out. Sephiroth raised his sword and began to walk out. Then he licked his bleeding sword as he left.

Everyone sat frozen and whispered among each other. "Is he trying to kill every one?" I breathe deep. "I can't believe this." Cloud lays his head on his hands. "L-Lets take a break!" The announcer tries to stay cheerful but he fails. Everyone sighs in a slum. Minutes pass and everyone remains silent. No one dares to speak and now people are watching their backs. 

I cough. "Ok! Let's get the show on the road!" The announcer pops on. "Come out Seed #5 and Seed #10!" Sephiroth walks, evilly, out. No one dares to ponder his name. It is like eating knives when you say it. As if you are eating fire. Then another man steps out from the entering area. A weird purple and white out-fit and long pitch black hair. He elegantly walks along. His eyes look as if they're black. "This guy looks menacing enough." Vincent sighs. Naraku stops and stares at Sephiroth and he does the same. "Fight!" The announcer commands.

"Where is your weapon?" Sephiroth says. "Weapons are for cowards." Naraku smiles. "So be it." Sephiroth laughs. Naraku jumps forward. Sephiroth slashes, but his sword amazingly misses. Naraku jumps and rams into Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabs Naraku and flings him into the wall. Naraku reflects off the wall and hits the ground. Then the sand exploded and trailed to Sephiroth. It collided with him. Sephiroth sliced through the sand tornado and slammed into Naraku. Naraku twisted Sephiroth around and a dark orb of black light formed in his hand. He pressed it roughly against Sephiroth and it detinated. Dark lights, as if from hell, flashed about. Lighting struck upon the stadium and people rushed out. The lights covered Sephiroth like a flaming blanket. Sephiroth disappeared under the array of lights. Dark red pillars of flames formed around the blanket of lights and centered in. As the pillars collided with one another they formed a clash of gleaming lights that exploded into a huge firework. The lights faded. Smoke covered the ground. It all lifted and revealed Sephiroth, lying on the ground. He easily stood. A bit of blood ran frown his shoulder and face. "That all?" Sephiroth laughed. Naraku grinned. Sephiroth jumped forward and forced his sword into Naraku. Naraku blocked the sword with a shield of lights. Sephiroth kept straightforward. Naraku laughed at this pitiful attempt. Sephiroth urged still to get through. Naraku crossed his arms as if he was safe. Then Sephiroth lifted his sword and slammed into the shield. Naraku gasped as Sephiroth broke through. The shield lifted and Sephiroth rampaged into Naraku. He stabbed his sword through Naraku's chest. Naraku gasped. Sephiroth angrily urged it forward. Blood ran down the masamune. Naraku grunted and then grabbed the sword. He pulled it forward. "Take your best shot." He grunted. Sephiroth grinned, held out his hand and suddenly an aurora of red light formed from his hand. It swirled a bit then stuck Naraku's face. Naraku slipped off the masamune and collapsed. Medics ran out, but before they could reach Naraku he vanished. Everyone gasped as they noticed that he wasn't coming back. Sephiroth cracked his back then walked to the exit. "Winner is Sephiroth!" The announcer sounded shaky. Sephiroth scrapped his sword against the wall and blood rubbed off causing a line of pure red blood. He walked out and disappeared through the darkness.

Cloud remained silent, mouth a gape. "Oh my gods!" I was still stunned. "Never in my life have I seen someone actually hit Sephiroth." Vincent said. Cloud nudged him. "Well once or twice." Vincent got up. "Well that was more that my eyes can take, I'm goin' home." Vincent headed for the exit. "Yeah. Me too." I said. "Hm." Cloud sighed as we all headed home.  


	3. Razor Blade3

            The next day. The wind blows rough. The three actually get very nice seats that aren't too close nor too far away from the arena. They urgently wait for the new opponents. The announcer comes on and welcomes them again, same old, same old. "Seed #11: Monev! Seed #12: Vash! Seed #13: Wolfwood! See #14: Legato and lastly, Seed #15: B.D.N.! Go Seed #11 and Seed #5!" 

            Sephiroth appears, stern and angry as usual. Then out comes a different person. An ugly looking man with black tight clothes and a strange orange helmet plus one huge gun attached to his arm. Sephiroth shows no emotion. "Go!" The announcer shouts. Monev shoots at Sephiroth, but it deflect and runs for Monev's head. They cram into his helmet, just barely touching his face. Monev gasps and tries to shoot again, but suddenly Monev points the gun to his head. Everyone gasps, "Stop him!" they all yell. Sephiroth becomes stunned himself, for he was not doing this. Then Monev shot. Medics rushed out and carried Monev out. Sephiroth became confused. "Um, ah hem, well. Seed #13 come!" The announcer said. 

            Another man came out. With a huge cross on his back and wearing black. Almost like a priest. Sephiroth pays no mind to this so-called weakling. Just when Sephiroth was about to end it quickly, Wolfwood calls out. "Wait! I give up." He turns stiffly then walks out. Sephiroth became angry. "No fights. No point." He grumbles. "Um, then Seed #15!…. No? *sigh*""Well then #12!….not him either? Then who is left? Ok! Seed #14 is the only one that didn't back down! Come on out!" The announcer blurts out. Sephiroth sighs, thinking that there is no point. Then Legato comes out.

            Seemed as if darkness chased after him. His golden eyes swirled with evil. Six sharp spikes sprouted from his armored shoulder. With long white trench coat, black gloves and blue hair he walks out. He stares forward. Sephiroth felt a chill run down his spine. He kept staring. Suddenly words entered his head, no one else could hear, it was as if some one was in his head. "I've been waiting for you… Sephiroth…"

            Sephiroth tensed up. Legato stood still, with arms to his side. He blinked once. "Fight!" The announcer commanded. Sephiroth couldn't move, he wouldn't dare to. He kept staring deep at Legato. He breathed deeply. Cloud, Aeris and Vincent remained still. Sephiroth squinted. "Who are you?" He said. "Your murderer." The voice broke through his head again. Sephiroth lunged forward. Legato remained still. Then Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks. He took up his sword and stabbed himself. He gasped and looked at what he had done. He grunted in pain as blood ran down heavily. The long masamune stuck out like a pin in a pin cochin. Sephiroth yanked it out and he grabbed his wound. "Your weak." The voice echoed in his head. Legato came closer as Sephiroth collapsed to the ground. As Legato stopped in front of him he took up his sword again and slashed, but Legato vanished. Sephiroth gasped, but was sidetracked by his wound. "Where are you?" He whispered to himself. "You cannot escape…" The voice echoed again. "I see you…" Sephiroth mouth gapped. He looked up to see Legato. His evilly swirling eyes stared down at him like he was a sick puppy. Sephiroth knew it was the end. Legato picked up the masamune and raised it above Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth didn't bear to face the crowd as they shouted for it to stop. The announcer yelled too. Then suddenly, all those voices faded. They disappeared. Sephiroth looked up into the demons face. Legato was ready to stab down. Sephiroth's eyes blurred, his sight also faded. He knew… He knew this was it. The great Sephiroth… The evil one that destroyed many. The one-winged angel, Sephiroth was now going to die.

            Suddenly a voice came upon the whispering death. Cloud shoved people as he ran down the steps and to the arena. "Stop!" He yelled as he jumped down to the sand. He tore off his shoulder plate and flung it at Legato. It collided with his face and Legato fell back. Sephiroth gasped as his eyesight went black, his feelings darkened, his breathe deepened, his life faded. He could only feel the waterfall of blood coming from his stomach. Then he coughed. Blood filled his mouth and spewed out and down his face. Cloud guarded Sephiroth as Legato stood. "This is not your fight." Legato calmly said. "Neither yours!" Cloud angrily yelled. "Cloud no!" Aeris yelled in the background. "Leave." Cloud squinted at Legato. Legato grinned. "What's the matter? Afraid?" Legato stepped closer. "Go!" Cloud yelled. "I thought you hated him, now you're saving is sorry soul." Cloud said nothing. "I have conquered many things, now I have conquered the most evil." Legato grinned again. "Farewell, for seldom fade and darkness take all." Legato turned and left as silently as he came. No one dared to stop him.

            Cloud twisted around and grabbed Sephiroth. He supported him as he stood. "Why did you help me?" Sephiroth said under his blood. "Because no one has the right to take the lives of others." Cloud said as they walked to the exit. Sephiroth coughed again then whispered. "Thank you." 

            "Will he live?" Aeris cried as Vincent and her ran out. "Of course." Vincent spotted Cloud and the bleeding Sephiroth. "He's the great Sephiroth ain't he?" Vincent smiled.


End file.
